Cat-tastrophe
by GodlyJewel
Summary: One stormy night, four friends will gather around candlelight and play a little game. Truth or Dare! There's a penalty on the line for any who refuse to partake. However, when it's Will's turn, she will have to recount one of the tales of her stay in Halloween Town. Just what exactly did happen when the "Making Christmas" song ended? And why is Will suddenly able to talk with Zero?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** First of all, just want to shout out to CosmicHorse and Werejaguar of Halloween Town for offering your voices. Without you, I doubt I could make my NBC stories as funny.

Second, I know you all are waiting for the wedding I promised, so I thought I'd appease you while it's being typed. I seem to recall Al being promised to be told of Will's adventures as a cat. Prepare for humor, embarrassing dares, and a little mischief from Will and Zero. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** As always, I don't own _Nightmare Before Christmas_. That belongs to Tim Burton.

Oh, and Happy Halloween!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cat-tastrophe<strong>

**Chapter 1: Truth or Dare?**

To quote my best friend, "Whoever invented mornings needs to die!"

Honestly, I enjoy my job most days but today was one of the worst. To begin, I spent the first half working at the register, and trying to deal with ridiculous customers. Either some idiot trying to steal something, or someone arguing over a price. I was almost relieved when I spent the last hour putting returned items back in their correct departments. I'm just relieved I only had to work the morning shift. Closing hour is like the witching hour in an Emergency Room: crazy and unpredictable. As if the day hadn't been bad enough, it had started to rain just as I got off my shift. It was barely a drizzle but I wouldn't be surprised if the weather turned sour by that evening. So much for the weather man calling for a warm evening.

Oh well! I wasn't working that evening. And now that I was home, I could put all my focus on the night ahead. I was lucky I had Crepe and Mogwai at the groomers tonight. I love the little fur balls, but I needed a break from their tag team complaints. Smiling to myself, I checked over the last minute details for tonight: popcorn, candy, soda and juice—Al hates anything carbonated—and a stack of movies. Everything needed for…

"MOVIE MARATHON!"

I looked up as Al walked through the front door. In a loud but tired voice, she called, "Honey, I'm home!" I smiled as I watched her plop down on the couch. "Where's my tea?"

Already having the required Earl Grey in hand, I walked into the living room and handed her the mug. "Here you go. Just above room temperature, the way you like."

"Did I tell you that I love you?" Al replied, snatching her tea and taking a long gulp. "Ah, mecha…"

"Hey Al, ready for our mega-movie marathon?" I asked as I returned to the kitchen and picked up the snack tray.

"Most definitely but–" She quickly looked me up and down "–those do not look like jammies…"

I looked at my outfit. Since it was a movie marathon, I decide to change into my pajamas. I was now wearing blue pinstripe sleep-shorts and a white tank top. Shrugging my shoulders, I replied, "PJ's make movies more fun. Besides, it's supposed to get warm later tonight, so cotton pants and a shirt didn't sound all that inviting."

"Okay, I'll join you!" Al replied. She then got up and dashed to her room. Twenty minutes later, she came out in a pair of black short shorts trimmed in a red lace and wearing one of Zack's baseball jerseys. To top it off, Al had brought out her large pink, and super fluffed comforter. Taking her place back on the couch, she proceeded to cocoon herself. She was just beginning to get comfortable when her eyes suddenly popped opened.

"Wait!" She bolted up right and began scanning the room. "Where's Kat?"

"Last minute family dinner," I explained. I walked into the living room and set the tray down. "Her relatives showed up out of the blue and she had to go straight to her mom's house after her shift."

Al grumped, muttering, "Stupid families with their stupid dinners…"

"Chill Ally. Let's just enjoy the movie."

"What are we watching first?" Al then sent me a glare. "If you make me watch a horror movie, so help me by all that is holy I will–"

"Okay, okay!" I tried to calm her down. "You pick then."

Once she calmed down, the two of us sat down to watch _Adams Family Values_. After that, we got the munchies so I called in a pizza. About a half hour later, Al was getting her if-I-no-get-food-now-I-eat-human glare when the doorbell finally rang. Al was about to attack so I got up to answer it.

"No sense in traumatizing the poor delivery guy," I joked. "Though if he'd been a few minutes late, we'd get it free." However, when I opened the door…

"Someone order a pizza?"

"Zack?"

"Zack?!" Al sprang. I quickly grabbed the pizza as Al jumped on her boyfriend, knocking them both to the ground.

I watched as they tumbled down the stairs and landed in the yard. Al had Zack pinned on his back, to which she sought to kiss him senseless without a care in the world if anyone was watching. They were fine but the real delivery guy was getting quite the show. Rolling my eyes, I set the pizzas on the kitchen counter before grabbing my wallet and heading outside. I paid for the food before turning back to the make out session happening on our front lawn.

"Hey Flirterers!" I shouted. They ignored me. "We got food, so take it back inside." Still no reply. _Man, how far down his throat is her tongue?_ "Al, let him breathe!"

"Make me!" she shouted, coming up for air long enough to yell at me. I gave her a stare before she rolled her eyes, offering Zack one more kiss to his cheek before helping him up. However, I caught the mischievous grin in Zack's eye just before he suddenly grabbed Al and started carrying her bridal-style back into the apartment.

I walked in behind them and locked the door. Putting my wallet away, I returned to the living room to find both Al and Zack huddled together under the pink comforter. _How did they… Never_ mind, I thought,_ I don't wanna know._

"So Zack…" I asked, taking a seat in the chair opposite the couch. "There a reason you're here, or did you just wanna see Al in her PJ's?"

"Both," Zack replied. "Besides, I figured that you two had barricaded yourself inside long enough and needed to get out. I was going to offer to take you ladies out, but…those shorts Al…"

"I only wear them for you,"Al said, kissing his cheek.

_Why do couples have to get so mushy?_ "Well, normally I wouldn't mind, but it's Girls Night. However…" I paused as Al shot me a half pleading, half I'll-kick-your-ass look. "If you promise to keep everything PG, I'll let you stay."

"It'll be PG-13 and you'll like it!" Al retorted, wrapping her arms around Zack's neck.

"Fine. At least, for my sake, try to keep it quiet," I asked. "I love you guys, but I hate becoming a third wheel on a Girls Night-turned-date."

"Hey, how about I call the new guy from work so Will isn't alone?" Zack suggested.

"What the he-" Before I could even protest, he whipped his cellphone out and dialed the number. "Zack, don't you-"

"Shh!" Al shushed as Zack got an answer.

"Hey man. Say, what are you doing tonight?" There was a pause before his face turned to a frown. "Lame! I got something twenty times better… No, really. Check it. Movies. Pizza. Hot girl slumber party."

I was about ready to throw my chair at him.

Zack then got a puzzled look on his face. "No dude, my girl's friend," he answered. "Hot? Yeah, I'd give her a–" He looked over at me "– I'd say eight, maybe eight and a half in the shorty PJ's… I'd give her a nine but my lady is right next to me." Al punched his arm and kicked him out of the blanket. "Ow! Forget that, are you interested or not?" Zack waited a few more minutes before he got a cheeky grin on his face. "Great! See you in twenty," he said before hanging up the phone. "My buddy will be here in twenty minutes. He was just visiting his uncles."

"Is he hot?" Al asked innocently.

Meanwhile, I had pinched the bridge of my nose, trying my hardest not to hurl unladylike curses at the two of them. "Why, just-just why?" I finally demanded. "Did it ever occur I may have a say in this?!"

"Not as hot as me," Zack said, ignoring me.

"And no Will, no you don't," Al replied after smiling at Zack.

"HEY!" I slammed my palms on the table, drawing both Zack and Al to focus on me. "Next time, why don't you ask me before you go inviting some random pervert to our house, promising him a date with me!"

"He's not a pervert," Zack defended. "We did a background check on him before he got the job."

"Like that's supposed to make me feel better…" I muttered, like it did me any good.

"If he is a pervert, you have my word that I'll hack him up and kick Zack out," Al said, smiling and winking. Then, she turned back to Zack. "Now… What was that eight comment?"

While I let Zack deal with his slip-of-the-tongue, I snuck away to my room to change out of my pajamas. If I was stuck on this last minute blind date, I wasn't about to start it in sleeper shorts and a tank. I traded for a comfortable pair of gray khaki sweatpants and a black cotton T-shirt. When I returned to the living room, Al and Zack were cat boxing. That's when the doorbell rang. I had a feeling it was my blind date. _Dang, he got here fast._ As knocking followed, I ignored it and took my place back in my chair, turning the movie back on and raising the volume.

Too bad Al heard anyway. "I'll get it!" She gave Zack one more playful punch to his shoulder before skipping over to the door. I could just see the impish smile as she opened the door.

"Oh hello…" Al began to say.

"Well, this is a surprise. I didn't think you were the young lady Zack has been courting."

Al's face dropped and she stepped back in shock. "What the hell are **you** doing here?!"

My eyes already widened at the sound of the familiar voice, every fiber of my being hoping it was just an illusion. But then, at Al's outburst, I knew I wasn't imagining it. I turned just as Al slammed the door. She had wide eyes which quickly zeroed in on Zack. "The hell is _he_ doing here?"

"Geez Al. What's wrong with you?" Zack asked as he got up to reopen the door. "Sorry about that. My girl is kind of a spaz."

"Think nothing of it. I was just as surprised as you." The being who stepped into the apartment was only a few inches shorter than Zack. He wore black jeans and knee-high leather boots, nearly unseen by the long black trench-coat. His dark brown, nearly black hair was pulled into a low ponytail that draped over his shoulder onto a blood-red T-shirt. Two silver eyes locked with mine as a slow smirk crossed his thin lips.

"Hello Willa, it's a pleasure to see you again," Puck greeted.

By this time I was standing up, glaring as my anger increased. This couldn't be happening. Of all the people Zack could have invited, he had to pick the one I couldn't stand. Oh, this wasn't happening!

"Hell no! OUT!" I yelled, pointing to the door.

"Um…do you two know each other?" Zack asked, completely confused. "And what am I missing as to why I get the feeling that Will wants you unalived?"

"It's all right, my friend," Puck assured him, his eyes never leaving mine. "Willa and I have met before under different circumstances. Though, I'm pleased she is the one you mentioned in your invitation."

"Okay…" Zack said before muttering, "Maybe he is a pervert…"

"And it was great to see you but now, you're leaving!" I said, not keeping the sarcasm from my voice. _Where was a loaf of garlic bread when you needed it?_

Puck chuckled. "Now Willa, would you have me be so inconsiderate to a friend?" he said, daring to step closer. "I did, after all, break an engagement with my four uncles to come tonight after Zack so graciously invited me to spend the evening with him to entertain a couple of beautiful young ladies. Must you make me appear so rude, my sweet little blood orange?"

"I told you not to call me that! I'm not your property. Valentine already owes me for Eros shooting you with that damn arrow. I'd hoped the New Year's party would have told you **I'm NOT interested!**"

"That's not how I remember it," Puck retorted, something devilish showing in his smile. "I seem to recall…"

"DON'T! You will **NEVER** bring that up!"

"Wait one bunny hopping moment, what did you say about Eros and arrows?" Al asked. I smacked my forehead. Of course she'd loose her fear when my nonexistent love life was involved. "Do I detect some Holiday Leader interference here? Damn fairy wings is trying to take over my job!"

"Technically, they're angel wings," I interjected, "and it ain't your job either, Al. Who I date is my own business. So I'd appreciate you, Eros, and everyone else to stop making a spectacle of it."

Al slowly stalked over toward me, her finger bouncing slightly up and down. "This one want to know more about this New Year's party that you clearly had that I completely missed even though I was there."

"AL!"

"I'd be delighted to tell you," Puck answered, causing Al to swiveled toward him, an excited gleam in her eyes. "Unfortunately, my lady feels such a _private_ matter is best kept between us." He winked, knowing emphasizing the word "private" would hit my nerve. I felt my nails turn to claws as they began pressing into my palms.

"What is going on?!" Zack demanded. We all turned to him, remembering his presence in the room. Guess it made sense after all. Even though Al brought him to Halloween Town, Puck was a whole other deal. And neither of them knew about what happened later that night… _No! Not gonna think about it!_

I turned back to my friends, and Puck, and sighed. Guess I better explain. "Zack, your friend here isn't what you think," I began. "He's a vampire."

"No shit, Sherlock. I figured that out when we met at the party," he practically shouted.

I blinked, unable to speak from the shock. _Well… I wasn't expecting that._

"Wait, which party? Where was I?" Al asked, touching her lip in thought.

"Back at the New Year's party," Zack explained like it was common knowledge. "While you were with those two witches and their cats, Puck and I met up."

"Fascinating. Can he leave now?" I asked, turning to Puck and pointing to the door.

But he just ignored me and turned to Zack for a change of topic. "By the way, Zack. You never did mention how you know about all this."

"Oh, Al told me all bout it," Zack stated. He threw his arm around Al's shoulder. "She didn't want to at first, but I know how to make her sing when I want to."

"I thought we agreed Pillow Talk stays secret, Mister," Al noted, poking his ribs.

"I hardly call the two of us taking him to meet Jack Pillow Talk," I interjected. "Remember? I went to lay down and you were sitting in his lap gabbing his ear off about the whole thing. And when you came to the end, he felt your forehead and asked if we were given the wrong drinks at Happy Hour."

Al stared blankly ahead for a moment before blurting out, "Oh yeah!" Then she turned to Zack with a pout. "You should know I refuse to drink."

Zack held up his hands in defense. "Hey, what did you expect me to believe? You were spazzing out and talking like a crazy person."

"No kidding," I said. "Al had to tackle me out of bed the following morning so I would agree to take you to Halloween Town. Luckily, the Doctor was expecting me, or you might have been his newest lab rat, literally."

"I take it things did not go according to plan?" Puck asked.

"Exactly. Now, back to business: you were just leaving, right?"

"I'm still lost," Al interrupted, turning to Zack. "So you met at the New Years party, found out the jerk-who-I-still-don't-get-why-is-jerk is vampire, and you're all buddy-buddy now? How'd that happen?"

"Back at the party, he was trying to find someone and we got to talking," he answered. "Then I found out we live in the same building and he was looking for a job. So I told him about the opening at Google and said I'd put in a good word for him if he turned in an application. Not even the next day, I got a call from the bosses that he had applied and listed me as a reference."

"And I can't thank you enough," Puck added. "But Zack, I do wish you would have told me about Al sooner. Had I known your Al was my Willa's best friend, I would have come in advance."

"Dude, you should have said you were interested," Zack said, smirking slightly.

I clapped my hands to bring everyone's focus back. "Okay, now that we know, can we get back to the fact this jerk is still here!"

"I'm still confused as to why he is a jerk," Al said, rubbing the top of her head. "I feel like I'm missing something rather important…"

"Don't even start with me," I countered, not having anymore patience. "I already told him I'm not interested, and when I wanted to stay friends, he…he… Oh, just leave!"

Puck shook his head. "My apologies, Willa, but I'm afraid I'm staying," he replied. I almost thought he was sincere. "All teasing aside, the weather took a turn when I was flying over. Seems a storm is on its way."

"What?"

At that moment, a crash of thunder and a flash of lighting occurred outside the window. Al yelped and immediately shrunk into Zack's side. Zack, in turn, wrapped his arms protectively around her. With each thunder crack and flash of light, Al would make some small noise of panic. Then…everything went black. I used my nocturnal vision to check outside. Sure enough, the storm had caused a power outage all over the neighborhood. The rain was hammering down. No one was leaving tonight.

I sighed. "I'll get the candles." I left everyone in the living room as I began my search. One of the advantages to being turned half bat meant finding things in the dark was no longer a problem. Though my eyes were now more sensitive to light, which led to doing my late night readings by candlelight. Looking around, I found my box of candles and brought it out to the living room. I set up a few and lit them with a match.

"Well, we're stuck until the storm passes. Any ideas?" I asked.

"Well…" I saw _and_ heard the mischief in Al's eyes as she spoke. "We could play Spin the Bottle…"

"Oh yeah! I'm all sorts of in!" Zack added, throwing his arm around Al's shoulders. He pulled her against his chest and began to nuzzle his nose just below her right ear, making her giggle.

"How about no," I argued. "This isn't a middle school party. Besides, I prefer to avoid awkward scenarios."

"You just don't wanna lock lips with Batman," Al teased.

I countered with, "I was thinking more of avoiding any girl-on-girl, or boy-on-boy action, milady."

"Uh, yeah, lets not do that," Zack agreed.

"I second the motion," Puck added. "No offense, but I much rather…"

"Don't even finish that sentence!" I warned.

"Yeah, I hear ya, man," Zack commented, tightening his arm around Al. "You're cool but these lips belong to only one little lady."

"You are damn right, my good sir. Besides, I don't like sharing." Al kissed his wrist, but then she pouted. "But I still wanna play!"

"Okay, I think I can compromise," I added. I quickly slipped into the kitchen and pulled a glass bottle from the recycling bin and returned to the living room. "Everyone sit in a circle."

"What do you have in mind, Willa?" Puck asked.

"We're gonna play Truth or Dare, with a twist." I waited till everyone sat in a circle before explaining the rules. "The rules of the game are simple: whoever spins gets to ask Truth or Dare. Whoever the bottle points to must answer truthfully or complete the dare. However!" I gave Al and Zack a hard glare. "There will be no asking too personal questions, like family drama or the like." I quickly turned to Al. "That means the New Year's party is **off limits**!"

"Curses…foiled again…" Al hissed.

"**And**!" I added before she could protest. "Absolutely no daring of any kind of inappropriate conduct!"

Zack huffed. "Way to take the fun out of it."

"Define inappropriate _por favor_," Al stated. "Cause your definition of inappropriate and my inappropriate are entirely different beasts."

I rolled my eyes. "No kissing, cuddling, or any other PG-13 related things you see in movies, books, or whatever you and Zack do."

"Not even a little smooching from established couples? Peaz?" Al asked, getting her puppy dog eyes on.

"No, and I'm not done," I continued. "While normally you must answer a question, or perform any humiliating dare, I will allow one penalty to motivate unwilling participants, myself included."

"Oh? What's that?" all three asked at once.

I was gonna hate myself for this. I sighed and answered, "If anyone is uncooperative and refusing to partake in any way, that person will have to…" I groaned. "They will have to do Seven Minutes of Heaven with whomever the spinner chooses. No exceptions."

"Oh, I am so unwilling…" Al said, giving Zack a sideways glance before winking at him.

Well, that had the desired effect. I may have gotten myself into having to kiss Puck, but at least I prevented getting dared into a similar scenario with him. Still, now I had other things to worry about. Oh well… I had set myself up for disaster, and now it was time to play.

"I'll go first." I spun the bottle and ,lucky me, it landed on Puck. There was catcalling from Al and Zack, but I ignored them.

Puck just snickered. "Well my little bat, what will you have me do?" he asked. "Surely there is some truth you may wish to ask of me? I doubt you could come up with a suitable dare."

Well, at least I was safe for now. Now all I had to think of was what to have him do. Then an idea hit me. "Okay, since you insist, I dare you to…have Zack carry you around like a baby while making annoying baby sounds to make Zack lose his focus, and occasionally sucking your thumb."

"Why me? I'm not good with kids!" Zack whined.

"Because if he doesn't, you're the one he gets seven minutes with."

Zack turned abnormally pale and his eyes widened a bit, clearly the idea having crossed his mind and leaving behind a sour residue. Meanwhile, Puck lost his smirk, trading it for a frown and a slight twitch in his left eye. But, he already agreed he would do it. So… Al and I sat back while it happened. Zack looked comical as he carried around Puck, but watching the vampire act like a squealing baby was too good. And then when he actually sucked his thumb, Al and I were on the floor with our arms around our waists laughing so hard. It was definitely adequate payback. After about ten or twenty minutes later, I told them they could stop and the two boys joined us back in the group. Al and I were still giggling, earning a twin set of glares from our male companions.

"Okay, I call going next," Zack said. "It is so on now, Wet Willie."

"Just spin already, Zack Attack." He spun the bottle and it landed on Puck again.

"Dang, I was hoping for Al," Zack huffed. "Oh well dude, guess you're up again. I pick truth."

"Don't do it and you'll get some lip locking!" Al shouted. I smacked her calf, to which she retaliated by gently punching my arm.

"No, no. I think perhaps I shall accept your challenge." His eyes then locked with mine as his mouth curled in a deviously wicked smile. "Though I may change my mind later in the game. For this round, however, I choose to answer a truth."

Zack laughed. "Noted. So this round, I'll make it easy: favorite blood type."

Puck chuckled. "Well, I drink any really though I confess, AB positive has a certain…desirable taste that is both fragrant and delectable, like wild berries that have been frozen by a winter's frost."

Geeze, it was like he was describing a fine wine or something. Al shivered a bit at the mention of blood, while Zack nodded in understanding. I, on the other hand, just rolled my eyes. True my hybridization made me somewhat of a vampire, but I had more fruit bat genes so no uncontrollable thirsts for human blood. However, I did find myself wanting fruit from time to time. My dad also worked in a hospital so I wasn't too unsettled, but the fact his favorite "drink" happened to be my blood type… I was cringing a bit.

"Okay Puck, you're next," I said, silently praying it wouldn't land on me. He spun the bottle and this one landed on Al. I thanked my guardian angel for looking out for me.

"Oh dang!" Al said laughing a bit. "Alright, bring it on, Batboy. Dare!"

"Very well." He paused for a moment, then smiled. "I dare you to take a breath from a helium balloon and sing a vulgar song."

Okay, now it was Zack's turn to laugh as both he and I couldn't hold back. The look on Al's face was priceless. "Oh that's good," she laughed a bit. "But sadly, we don't have any helium balloons."

"Yes we do." I got up and ran to Kat's room. I returned with the balloon Al had gotten her a while back. There was still some helium left. I handed it to Al. "Here ya go," I teased, smiling impishly.

Al glared slightly but took a long drag on the balloon. Shaking her head a bit as it swam slightly from the intake, she stood and started to sing.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons, baby (uh huh)_  
><em>But you keep fronting (uh)<em>  
><em>Saying what you going to do to me (uh huh)<em>  
><em>But I ain't seen nothing (uh)<em>  
><em>I'm telling you loosen up my buttons, baby (uh huh)<em>  
><em>But you keep fronting (uh)<em>  
><em>Saying what you going to do to me (uh huh)<em>  
><em>But I ain't seen nothing (uh)<em>

_Typical_  
><em>Hardly the type I fall for<em>  
><em>I like when the physical<em>  
><em>Don't leave me asking for more<em>  
><em>I'm a sexy mama (mama)<em>  
><em>Who knows just how to get what I want and (want and)<em>  
><em>What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)<em>  
><em>Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)<em>

_You been saying all the right things all night long_  
><em>But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off<em>  
><em>Baby, can't you see<em>  
><em>How these clothes are fitting on me<em>  
><em>And the heat coming from this beat?<em>  
><em>I'm about to blow<em>  
><em>I don't think you know<em>

_You say you're a big boy_  
><em>But I can't agree<em>  
><em>'Cause the love you said you had<em>  
><em>Ain't been put on me<em>  
><em>I wonder<em>  
><em>If I'm just too much for you<em>  
><em>Wonder<em>  
><em>If my kiss don't make you just<em>  
><em>Wonder<em>  
><em>What I got next for you <em>  
><em>What you want to do? (do)<em>

_Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours_  
><em>I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please<em>  
><em>Baby, can't you see<em>  
><em>How these clothes are fitting on me<em>  
><em>And the heat coming from this beat?<em>  
><em>I'm about to blow<em>  
><em>I don't think you know<em>

_Come on, baby, loosen up my buttons, babe_  
><em>Loosen up my buttons, babe<em>  
><em>Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons, babe?<em>  
><em>Loosen up my buttons, babe<em>

_Come on, baby, loosen up my buttons, babe_  
><em>Loosen up my buttons, babe<em>  
><em>Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons, babe?<em>  
><em>Loosen up my buttons, babe<em>

We all laughed hysterically as Al finished off. She plopped down, breathing deeply to try and disperse the helium from her lungs. Zack was still laughing as he pulled her into his lap.

"Sexy baby!" he said

Al laughed and kissed his cheek. "Only for you, darling." Then she reached for the bottle. "Okay, my turn!"

She spun the bottle and it landed on me. I panicked for a moment. Al had a tendency to come up with less than desirable scenarios. Well, guess I better prepare for what was coming my way.

I decided to just get it over with because there was nothing Al could make me say or do that would force me into kissing Puck. "Okay Ally," I challenged, "hit me. I pick dare."

Al smiled in the way that made my skin crawl. "Okay," she said. " I dare you to… Tell that story about you being a cat! You still haven't told me."

_Crap!_ I almost wish she had dared me to bring up the New Year's party. Not that I wanted to reveal that secret, or get stuck in a closet with Puck, but really? She had to bring up _that_?! It was only one of the most humiliating times during my Halloween Town visit

"Oh come on, I said I'd tell you in confidence!"

"Too damn bad. Speakith!" Al said, crossing her arms. "Or I pick Puck for Seven in Heaven." She gave me a wink before giggling darkly.

"You were a cat?" Zack asked.

"I bet you were a beautiful little cat," Puck commented, trying to slide closer to me. I tossed a throw pillow at him.

"Hey guys can we concentrate on something else?" I moaned. No way I wanted to bring that up again.

"Fat chance! You said dare so you gotta spill it," Al insisted, curling into Zack.

"I wanna hear this," he chimed in.

"Me too," Puck added.

"Oh fine! I'll tell you!" I gave in. It was either relive that nightmare, or Seven Minutes of Heaven with Puck. It was better to take the lesser of two evils. "Here's what happened. It was during when Jack was planning to take over Christmas, and I was just telling the Vampire Brothers my opinion about their little toy…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Christmas Cookie Change**

_December 20_

"We are truly sorry, Willa. We just wanted to make this toy perfect for Christmas," Bela apologized, holding the demon doll he and his brothers had completed. They were all looking apologetically at me, sharing their feelings of guilt.

I sighed. I knew they'd never hurt anyone. Halloween was about scaring all in good fun; never to harm anybody. Still, that didn't help my sore wrist. My gaze turned back to the vile thing in Bela's hand as I rubbed my wrist. After I'd tried to outrun the doll, the thing decided to go for a surprise attack. It snuck up and latched its teeth onto my arm. I still had the bite mark to prove it.

"It's fine guys," I told them. Even I couldn't stay mad for long. "Just remember: a doll is meant to be played with. Not bite off fingers."

"Don't worry," Max assured me. "We'll make sure it only snaps a little."

"That's not what I-" But the Vampire Brothers took off before I had a chance to finish. _Well, that was a bust_, I thought to myself. Things sure weren't going as I had hoped.

Christmas Eve was only four days away, and I still had yet to convince Jack into giving up the idea. Now I could knew why Sally needed the Fog Juice in the movie. The man practically teleported all over town as everyone needed his approval and praise for their nightmarish tricks. I barely saw him, especially after he threw me into the thrall as the official "toy tester." Let me tell you, I was relieved when I got a break to paint ornaments. Thank you countless practice of drawing Tim Burton characters. It really helped painting bats and tombstones. And Jack was pleased. According to him, it was the only job left, though I personally believe he wanted me too busy to pull anymore "stunts." He apparently still hadn't forgiven me.

Since the "Mistletoe Incident," as Jack liked to call it, I had still been trying to find ways to get him alone with Sally. But between all his hype about Christmas and Sally's nervousness being around him, the task was difficult. Aside from dropping a few hints; Jack too preoccupied to listen and Sally nearly blushing up a storm from being so flustered, I had only ever managed one other little "incident." Thinking of it made me grin.

It had been after I helped tightening the tracks on the train set. My hand was seriously cramped and Sally offered to help. Before I could politely turn her down, she took my hand and stared kneading it with her thumbs. Boy did that feel great! Al might have a run for her money next to Sally. As she continued working on my cramped fingers, I thought about how Jack would come back to the manor late, often rubbing a boney finger or two to his skull. And the little wicked lightbulb went off, prompting me to invite Sally over for lunch. Boy, did that plan back fire!

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Flashback~<em>**_  
><em>

_Sally and I were sitting down to lunch, just talking, when Jack came downstairs from his tower. He spotted us in the kitchen, and came over to greet us. I smiled when I noticed the twitch in his brow._

_"Well, afternoon ladies," he greeted, "and what have you been up to?"_

_"Just having some pumpkin pie," I commented. Then I put on my drama face to feign concern. "Boy, Jack, you look terrible. That headache still pestering you?"_

_"You have a headache, Jack?" Sally asked, true concern clear in her tone. Bait, set!_

_Jack smiled politely and waved his hand. "Nothing to worry over. It's not so bad."_

_"Oh please," I butted in, drawing my eyes to meet his tired sockets. "It's no wonder you have headaches, what with late night reading and planning. You're also working nonstop twenty-four/seven on this Christmas thing. Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night because you can't sleep, moaning and rubbing your head. Constantly complaining how bone-on-bone contact just makes it worse…"_

_Jack glared at me. "I never said that."_

_"Could have fooled me," I retorted, then turned to Sally. "I'm half asleep while he's up dealing with the pain. I offered him some pain killers, but the guy would rather sit and be miserable instead of asking anyone for help."_

_Sally made a small gasp, and Jack instantly went to assure his friend he was alright, that I was just exaggerating. And that's when I sprung my trap. "You know Jack, there is a way to help make those nasty headaches disappear." Hopefully neither of them would notice the wicked glint in my eye._

_"Oh, what's that?" Jack asked. His curiosity had him hooked._

_"A massage. It works great and really helps you relax," I told him. Then I turned my gaze on the rag doll. "Sally gave me one when my hand cramped up, and now both my hands feel great. I'm sure she could ease the tension in your skull."_

_Both eyes and eye sockets widened, Jack looking away bashfully and Sally grabbing a lock of her hair to worry between her hands, though she was the first to speak._

_"O-Oh, I..I-I don't think I-I…" she stuttered._

_"Really," Jack insisted, "it's not a problem…"_

_"Nonsense!" I insisted. I got up from my chair to move behind Jack, pushing him to take a seat. "Jack, you work so hard but you gotta take better care of yourself," I continued before turning to Sally. "It won't do to have the leader of Halloween sick and pained come the big night. Besides, Sally's a wonder. She has the softest, most gentle hands and she knows just how to hit the right pressure points. Why, I betcha she'll have you feeling five hundred years younger when she's through with you."_

_Jack huffed. "Just how old do you think I am?"_

_"Heck if I know?" I shrugged. "You could be six hundred and Sally like a year or two old. I gave up guessing ages in this place a long time ago." I got them both laughing and noted that the tension seemed to leave the room. "Well, my pie is done so I'll get back to work. I promised Ethan I'd give him and his friends a hand with their project. Later!"_

_I slipped out the door but before leaving I added, "Oh, and Jack. I just wanted to remind you that you still owe Sally a thank you."_

_"I fully intended on thanking her for this," he stated, "though I still feel it is quite unnecessary."_

_"Not what I meant." Seeing his puzzled look, I made sure to remind him about certain events not long ago that led to a mysterious package being delivered via rope and pulley to his tower window. He nearly blanched from embarrassment. "You keep telling me to remind you, but since this is the first chance you've been able to listen to me, I just thought you ought to know. Bye guys!"_

_I made it seem like I was headed out the door__, but I quickly plastered my back against the wall, close to the kitchen. Staying with the Pumpkin King did have an advantage: you got a few spare moments to learn the proper way to sneak up on others. I watched from the shadows as Jack and Sally stood there. To start, he did thank her for the basket but the conversation quickly returned to awkward silence. It took a few more minutes before he consented to let her try my suggestion. With a nervous smile Sally stepped behind him. Hesitantly, she placed her hands on his skull and began running her fingers over the smooth surface, gently applying pressure to certain areas. For a moment, Sally's hands drifted and began rubbing his shoulders. Apparently, she noticed some tension there too._

_The look on Jack's face was priceless! Clearly I'd called it on the soreness but to see him nearly purr with pleasure? And Sally looked utterly smitten as her hands trailed from his skull to his shoulders, sometimes even working out a few kinks in Jack's neck. I could tell she was happy. Not only was she helping her dearest friend, but I think part of her might have been living out a little fantasy, no doubt thinking about that inadvertent kiss a few weeks ago._

_I couldn't take the cuteness. Silently, I whipped out my cellphone and snapped a picture just as Jack leaned his head into Sally's hand. However, I forgot to turn my phone on silent and the camera _clicked_, the sound causing the two to snap out of their trance. Jack practically jumped from his seat and Sally almost tripped to avoid being hit by the chair. It didn't take long for Jack's very expressive eye sockets to find my hiding spot._

_And boy, was he mad…_

_**_~Flashback~_**  
><em>

* * *

><p>I shook my head, not wanting to relieve the lecture that followed after Jack had chased me around the house, demanding the phone. I still remember yelling, "I ain't giving it to you! Just last week you didn't even understand how to turn it on, remember?!"<p>

Of course he eventually caught me—damn long arms—and I had to show them both the photo. The looks I got when Jack made me show them, having no idea about the camera, were (again) priceless! Though I was laughing, Jack and Sally were not. Not only did I have to erase my photo—thank you PhotoStream for backups—but later I was lectured for nearly three hours about my "misguided scheming," and that I should never meddle in other people's affairs, blah, blah blah. Later I apologized to Sally, because I wanted to and not because Jack ordered me for humiliating her like that. Though immensely flustered, she was fine and didn't berate me as much.

"Maybe when they're a couple Jack will learn to cool it… Then again, maybe not," I said to myself, chuckling. "Okay, enough daydreaming. Back to work."

As I was about to sit down to finish the skulls on my eightieth ornament for the day—I was seriously going to hurt a certain bonehead for this repetitive task—my stomach decided to remind me that I had skipped breakfast that morning to help Glenn and Hyde with hanging black and orange Christmas lights. With a groan, I hoisted myself up for the trek back to Skellington Manor.

"Oh, Willa dear! Could you come here for a moment?"

I turned around to see Helgamine and Zeldaborne walking over towards me. I couldn't helping noticing that Helga was carrying a large, covered silver plate in her hands.

I smiled politely as the two approached. "Afternoon ladies. What can I do for ya?" Bad question.

"Will dear," Zelda began, "Jack asked Helga and I to work on Christmas goodies, so we've been hexing up a storm."

"And…" Helga added. "We were hoping you would be the first to sample our treats."

I gulped and felt a sudden rush of chills at the back of my neck. One thing I had tried to avoid while staying in Halloween Town was the food. Don't get me wrong, I like trying new things, but the local cuisine around here wasn't exactly appealing. I had been grateful that Jack had brought back some food from Christmas Town. Not the healthiest but better than jellied brains and wormswort soup. One could only imagine what sort of "treats" the two witches had conjured up (no pun intended). Thoughts of deviled lizard fingers and spleens in blankets came to mind, but this wasn't the time to think of an Adam Sandler movie. Besides, this was Christmas snacks done Halloween style. Supposedly.

Hesitantly I nodded, making the sisters smile wickedly. They took off the cover and I looked down.

Cookies. An assorted array of cookies with black and red sprinkles lay on the tray before me. I wasn't sure whether to let out a huge sigh of relief, or be somewhat disappointed. Honestly, I thought they'd make something a bit more gruesome. I blame too much Wicked Witch of the West and _Macbeth_ quotations.

"Wow, cookies…" I finally managed to say. "These look..really great."

"Thank you, dear." Helga smiled at the praise.

"Could you try one for us?" Zelda asked. "We want to make sure they taste as good as they look before we bring them to Jack."

"Well…" I looked back at the cookies. There were all cats though I think one looked sort of like a black skull. _Oh, what the heck_, I thought, _After all, they're just cookies. I can always find a vacant trash can after they tell me what's in it._

I picked up one of the black cat-shaped cookies. It was lean and had red sprinkles for eyes. I hesitated for half a second before taking a bite out of the ear. To my surprise, it was good. It tasted like one of the sugar cookies I got from the super market back home. Remembering my empty stomach, I finished off the treat in a few bites and then ate four more. I must have had a smile on my face because both Helga and Zelda were beaming proudly.

"I take it you enjoyed them, dear?" Helga inquired.

"Very much, thanks," I said through a mouthful before swallowing the last of it. "Very tasty. Thanks again for the snack. After the day I had, I needed a break from all the tricks everyone's come up with for Christmas."

"You're welcome, dear," Helga said with a grin. It was then I caught the wicked glint in the old witch's eye as she winked at her sister. I felt that red flag to up in my head, almost as if my common sense had just smacked its forehead to say, _"You stupid, stupid girl."_

I gulped. "Umm… Just out of curiosity, w-what exactly did you put in those cookies?"

"Oh…the usual, I suppose," Helga answered. "A bit of this, a pinch of that…"

"And our special hex," Zelda chimed in. Though I noticed her smile turn to a puzzled frown. "Though, I was sure it would have kicked in by now?"

"Hex? What hex?!"

Instead of getting an answer, Zelda and Helga walked off toward their shop, muttering about not using enough rat tails or something. Meanwhile, I was panicking. What the hell had I been thinking!? Hadn't I read enough fairy tales and watched marathons of SyFy movies to know you NEVER accept, let alone eat food made by witches! I felt like I jipped Snow White whenever I ate an apple.

Suddenly, I felt different. My bones and muscles began to ache terribly, and my head felt like it would split in two. I stumbled blindly over the back alley by Town Hall. My back hit the wall as a slid to my knees, clutching my throbbing head between my hands. The pain I was feeling made me want to rip off my skin to massage my aching muscles.

It was over in a matter of moments. I waited until the world stopped spinning before opening my eyes. What the heck was in those cookies?! I better let Helga and Zelda know they cause mass headaches before they even think about giving them to kids. I also needed to inform them that it is Santa that gets the cookies. I decided to look around for the two sisters when something strange occurred. The town seemed bigger than usual. There was also a sudden draft, making me shiver. I wrapped my arms around my shoulders, only to find them bare! Looking around, I noticed my clothes were no longer on, but instead they were piled around me.

For a moment, I thought the cookies had somehow made me shrink. It was then I realized something else: my shoulders seemed hairy. I thought my hair had just spilled over my shoulders, but when I tossed my head back, my usual thick locks were nowhere to be found. And why could I no longer feel my fingers?!

_Nyaa?_ I looked down at my hands…only to find two small blonde paws in place of ten digits. I felt my eyes grow wider as the hair on the back of my neck stood. Hey, wait a minute? Why did it suddenly feel like my hairline had grown? I thought about checking the rest of my body, but I was too freaked to search. I spotted the fountain to my left. Maybe my reflection could tell me what was going on. Not wanting to leave them in the open, I pushed my clothes behind a garbage can. Then I quickly scanned the Square for signs of anyone nearby. I know I must be covered, but the idea of streaking through town was not something I wanted to do. Luckily, everyone was too absorbed in their Christmas projects to notice me.

Taking a gulp as I readied to brave the open, I quickly made a mad dash for the fountain.

_Hey, since when can I run on all fours?_ I thought as I got closer. I jumped, finding it a lot easier than I had expected, and peered over the edge of the fountain. I hesitated. Part of me wanted to know just what those cookies had done to me, while the other part was too apprehensive to brave a look. But I had to know.

I forced my eyes open as I leaned over the side to look into the water. Peering back at me from the reflective surface was a blonde cat with large blue eyes.

_NYAA!_

I stumbled back, falling over the edge only to land perfectly on my feet. Then I began running around like a maniac.

_NYAA! I'm a cat! I'm a cat! Why am I a cat?!"_

It was only a few seconds before the reality of the situation hit me smack in the face. The cookies! It was those blasted cookies Helgamine and Zeldaborne gave me! Oh this was horrible, and not by Halloween's definition. I couldn't let kids get turned into cats on Christmas! It was like a parody scene out of _The Witches_. I had to find Helgamine and Zeldaborne before they got to Jack. Though, Jack as a skeleton cat would be hilarious. No, no! Had to focus! Not only did I have to stop them from turning every child all over the world into kittens, but I needed to be turned back into me. But first, I had to find them!

I figured the obvious place to look was the Witch Shop. If they thought the cookies weren't working then they would need to perfect the spell before using it. I began running toward that direction, though everything looked different from this perspective. Still, I kept running until I stopped in front of one of the workstations. It was Glenn, Ned, and Davy's station, though at the moment I only spotted Ned and Davy. I never thought I'd be so happy. I ran up to them and tried getting their attention.

_Hey guys! Have you seen Helga and Zelda?_

"Hey, where'd that cat come from?" Ned asked.

"Beats me," Davy said. "Darn things are everywhere. Though looks like it got into some of the yellow paint."

_What the heck? Answer the question!_ I yelled, hissing a little.

"Go on kitty, we got work to do," Ned scolded. He reached out his hand and started to shoo me.

"Hey guys, I found a bear trap that would work for the teeth!" I turned around to see Glenn running up to the work tent with a large bear trap in hand.

I sighed. _Hey Glenn, help a girl out, will ya? These guys aren't listening to me_, I asked, slightly pleading.

However, I didn't get the desired reaction. "What's with the cat?" he growled.

_Oh come on, not you too. Can't anybody in this town understand me!_

"Annoying pest. I'll fix ya!" Glenn set his trap down and then his snarling turned into vicious barking. If I weren't so startled this might actually be funny to watch.

I backed up when his teeth got too close to my fur. _Hey!_ I growled back, W_hat's the big idea? It's me, you big fur ball!_ I swatted my right paw and managed to hit his snout.

Glenn snorted and backed up. Meanwhile, Ned and Davy were having a grand time laughing at the two of us.

"Looks like you lost your touch," Ned chortled, pointing and holding his stomach.

Davy grinned. "Might want to work on your bark, old man," he taunted. "Terrible thing if you're unable to scare even a little kitten."

"What was that!"

Glenn and the others were soon in a heated argument, meanwhile I was back at square one. One might think being in the land of the living undead, someone—especially a freaking wolf man—would be able to understand animals. So now I had no chance of talking with Helgamine or Zeldaborne to explain what had happened. If I didn't figure out something soon, I may be looking at the next years sitting by someone's fireplace, or stalking the back alleyways.

_Well… At least things can't possibly get any worse._

_Well hello there, little kitty_, a suave voice chirped, followed with simultaneous purring.

I turned around and found myself nose-to-nose with another cat. He was a little taller than me with sleek black fur and a lean body. His long tail twitched slightly, while his yellow-green eyes were looking straight into mine, just staring at me. He had a pleased smirk on his face.

_Oh…umm, hi… _I backed up and sat down, keeping my eyes on this strange cat. _Wait?! I understood you?!_

_Well, you're a funny little thing,_ the other cat replied after briefly chuckling. O_f course you can understand me, and I can understand you._

_No, I just… I didn't think anyone could._ I sighed, grateful that I found someone to communicate with. I looked back at the cat and smiled. _My name's Will._

_Interesting name and yet appropriate_, he replied thoughtfully, whiskers twitching.

_Say, do you know the way to the Witch Shop?_ I asked. _It's important I get there as soon as possible._

_But of course I do!_ He got up and came to my side. _Oh, but where are my manners. Let me properly introduce myself. My name is Hexxus._

_Well, it's very nice to meet you._

_Likewise, I'm sure_, he replied. _And if you still wish to go to the Witch Shop, I'd be happy to escort you there myself. Lucky for you, I happen to live there._

_Really! Oh, thanks so much._

I started to follow him, though it was difficult seeing as he walked directly beside me. Along the way, he tried to tell me all the best places to get a meal around town. I only half listened. It was when he mentioned a delightful spot behind the Mayor's house that Hexxus got too close. He started snuggling against me and I had to push him off.

_Just what are you doing?_ I demanded, slightly annoyed.

_Just catching your scent,_ he replied nonchalantly. _It's a very interesting blend of berries, silk, and orchid. Not like anything I've smelled here in Halloween Town before. Then again_," he purred in that silky voice. "C_andle yellow cats are quite out of the standard variety of feline in these parts._"

Okay, that mental red flag was popping up again. I started taking a few steps back. Sadly, Hexxus only advanced. _Umm… Don't you think we should be headed for the shop now?_ I asked.

He merely smiled crookedly and walked up ahead. _Follow me then._

Cautiously, I followed him into a dark alleyway. Hexxus insisted it was a shortcut to the shop, but I kept myself wary. I'd seen enough slasher films to know where this could end up. Soon he had me climbing up garbage cans and onto the roof. The whole time Hexxus kept glancing back at me, as if to make sure I was still there. It was giving me the heebie-jeebies. Finally, he jumped down into another alleyway and stopped halfway down.

_Hexxus, what's going on?_ I demanded. _This is the longest shortcut I've ever been on. I'm starting to think you're not even taking me to the Witch Shop._

Hexxus smirked. _I thought we might spend a few moments alone together_, he purred, turning around to sit on his haunches. His tail wrapped around him while his eyes narrowed, like he was memorizing every inch of me. _Just some…simple conversation, perhaps._

The way he seemed to caress each word made me shiver. I had definitely not paid enough attention to the warning signs. Now my inner alert system was sounding off all the red lights and sirens.

Hexxus was smiling wickedly. It made my skin crawl. _The simple truth is I have no intention of taking you to my mistresses,_ he confessed._ At least, not yet._

_Why not?_ I asked as I tried to back up slowly, one paw at a time.

Now his smile resembled an evil looking Cheshire Cat. _Because, my dear little kitten,_ Hexxus confessed. _I intend to make you my mate._

_WHAT?!_

_Now don't play coy, my sweet,_ he purred, standing up and creeping closer to me. _You've been tempting me with that sweet innocence of yours. Quite an alluring trait. Perfect in my choice for a mate._

As he tried to back me into the wall, I smacked his jaw before turning on my heel and racing the other way. Hexxus, however, seemed to think I was flirting because he called after me, _So, a game of chase is it? Well, get ready because here I come._

_NYAA!_ I don't think I've ever run so fast in my entire life. I had no plan or destination; all I knew was if I stopped, I'd be trapped. I sped through town until cobblestone turned to dirt. My heart pounded in my chest as adrenaline pumped through my veins. I finally looked around and saw I had raced myself all the way into the graveyard. Bittersweet moment, really. There were plenty of tombstones I could hide behind, but at the same time Hexxus knew this area much better than I did. Even if I found the perfect hiding spot, he could easily find me. And having that cat find me was the absolute last thing I wanted.

_Don't make me wait, babe,_ Hexxus called. _It only makes you more desirable._

He was getting closer; I needed a place to hide, and I needed one now. I kept running until I found myself in the Pet Cemetery. I jumped up on the first tombstone in my path. Maybe from that height I could find a place to hide until Hexxus gave up.

_Ah! Here you are, little kitty-cat._

_Nya!_ I turned around and saw Hexxus stalking his way towards me. I felt my claws biting into the stone as he drew closer.

_Now my sweet, the game comes to an end,_ Hexxus called. I swear I saw his whiskers curl in wicked pleasure. _And looks like I've won._

_Just-Just get away from me!_ I hissed. There was no way I was going to allow this cat to come anywhere near me.

Hexxus just crept closer, arching his back as he readied to pounce, a wicked glint in his eyes as he looked up at me. _Now don't be difficult, my dear…_

_I believe the lady asked you to leave!_

_What the devil?_ Hexxus shouted.

I had no idea where the other voice had come from, until suddenly something white shot from the ground. It hovered just over the grave I was perched on and emitted a low growling sound. Hexxus hissed, crouching directly on top of his paws as his claws extended. His whole body seemed to shake and the hair along his back stood up.

That's when my eyes turned to the creature in front of me. Even though I could see through it, I recognized this specter.

_Zero?!_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Just thought I'd let you know, I imagined Tim Curry voicing Hexxus, and Michael J. Fox as Zero.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Twitterpated Tangle<strong>

"Hold it! Hold everything!" Al interrupted. "Are you saying you got your fluffy tail saved by Zero?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I just said."

"So… You got to talk with him?" Zack asked. "Actually talk to him?"

"Yes, I talked to Zero, okay," I groaned. "Now can I finish, or is this dare over with?"

"You wish, Cupcake. Now continue or to the closet!" Al declared. She settled herself more comfortably in Zack's lap.

"Thank you. Now where was I… Oh, right! Hexxus was about to pounce on me, when Zero popped out of his grave…"

**XXX**

_Halloween Town…_

_I thought I told you to stay away from my grave, Cat!_ Zero barked, keeping himself between me and Hexxus. Though I could see he wanted to bolt, Hexxus stood his ground.

_Now, now. No one likes a third wheel, Zero,_ he stated, trying to sound confident. _I only came to this…charming place because my date decided to have a game of Cat&Mouse. So why don't you just let me take this fine feline sweet with me, and you run on back to your master. There's a good doggy._

But Zero wouldn't move. _Normally I'd let you off with a warning, but it would appear your "date" can speak for herself._ He looked over at me and asked, _Do you want to go with him?_

_Hell to the no!_ I hissed, praying that perverted cat would turn tail and run. Zero let out a sound similar to something between a scoffing laugh and a bark. He looked over to Hexxus as the black cat sneered.

_Seems you're outvoted,_ Zero said before giving one more warning growl. _Now GET OUT!_

Not one to take on a growling dog, Hexxus gave another hiss before scampering off. Once he was out of sight, I slumped over the tombstone to catch my breath. I looked up when I heard Zero huff, and then he turned around to face me.

_I don't think he'll be bothering you anymore._

_Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!_ I jumped down from the tombstone and ran over to him. _You have no idea how happy I am that you came along, Zero._

He looked at me and smiled. _No problem, Miss. I don't normally mind cats but Hexxus never learns when to restrain himself. I hope you weren't harmed._

_Thanks to you I'm not _I replied, feeling my tail swish eagerly.

_Good. Sorry, but have we met before?_ he asked, giving me a puzzled look. _Your scent seems familiar, but I can't seem to place it._

_Zero, it's me, Will._

_Sorry but the only Will I know is human, and you— _

_I was turned into a cat_, I interrupted._ The Witch Sisters made some cookies that had a spell and, like an idiot, I thought it'd be okay to eat a few._ I hated that my voice sounded whiny but it had been a long day. I just wanted to find Helga and Zelda, and then get back to my human self.

Unfortunately_, _Zero's cheerful grin turned to a worried frown. I didn't want to see that look. _Oh boy. Not good._

_It can be fixed though, I _think, I tried to assure him, and more importantly, myself. _They said it was a test so I don't know how long I'll be stuck like this, but I really, really hope Helga and Zelda could whip up something._

_Umm… Yeah, there might be a problem with that._

_What could be worse that being turned into a cat and then chased through town by another cat who seriously needs a cold shower?_ I asked, dreading his answer.

Zero had a nervous expression in his eye before telling me, _I caught wind of the witches flying out of town._

_WHAT!?_

He nodded sadly. _Seems they were heading off to get more herbs. Now I see why._

_Zero, what am I gonna do?_ I started to pace. This day just kept going from bad to worse. _No one understands me, and I don't know whether this spell is permanent, and_…

_Don't worry, Will._ He flew over next to me and nudged my shoulder._ I'll help you. I know this is all frightening for you, but I think I have an idea_, Zero suggested. His tail wagged in excitement at his idea.

_And that would be?_

_I bet if we go to my master, he'll know what to do. He is one of he smartest people I know._

_But Zero, I just told you, no one can understand me_, I reminded him_. Plus, I bet Jack is too wrapped up in his Christmas to even notice I'm gone._

Zero raised a non-existent brow, reminding me of Jack. He started, _Will, I do know what it's like not to be heard, but I guaranty we can get my master to understand what happened, somehow._

At this point, what other choice did I have? I sighed. _Okay, I trust you. Let's go find Jack._

**XXX**

_Town square…_

_Do you see him anywhere?_ I asked, looking around for any sign of a tall skeleton in a pinstriped suit.

Since it was late in the evening, many of the town's nocturnal residents were about, making it nearly impossible to spot Jack. It also made it difficult for those of a short status, namely me. Unlike Zero I couldn't fly. I had to jump up onto the top of the fountain to avoid being trampled over. At least being up there also gave me a better view of the town, though I could barely see anything through the crowds.

Meanwhile, Zero was flying overhead getting an aerial view. He flew back closer to me, shaking his head. _No sign of him,_ _and there's so many creatures about I can't pick up my master's scent._

_Oh, this is hopeless! _I yelled, jumping down onto the fountain ledge. _We're never gonna find him._

_Don't give up, Will. I know! I'll head back to the Manor and if he' s there, I'll bring him back here. We can figure out the rest from there._

_Wait, you want me to wait here, alone? What if Hexxus comes back?_ I gasped.

_Don't worry. That cat probably found some other toy to play with. You'll be fine. Besides, since you're a friend of mine, he knows not to mess with you, _he reassured me, even giving me a confident wink.

_But…_

_Trust me. I'll be quick._ Without another word, Zero flew off toward Skellington Manor.

Now I was alone. Normally, I would feel fine. After being here for almost two months I had gotten used to all the ghouls and creatures of Halloween Town. But now that I was a cat, things were different. My senses were supercharged and on high alert, making me jump as everyone walked by. Though no one seemed to notice me. I really had no choice but to wait until Zero got back, so I decided to curl up on the stone ledge.

_Well, if it isn't my pretty kitty_, a suave voice purred.

_Damn!_ I jumped up and turned to find Hexxus peering up at me. I swear I saw his whiskers curl like one of those old-fashioned villain mustaches. He chuckled at my reaction.

_Finally done playing games, Kitten?_ he asked. _I must say, no other female has ever given me such sport before._

_Y-You just stay away from me_, I warned, backing up. _Zero will be back any minute, and he won't like you harassing me again._

_Harassing? My dear girl, perish the thought_, Hexxus replied. _I am simply claiming what is mine._ He smiled in a way that showed off his teeth, particularly his fangs.

I froze as he jumped onto the ledge. It was clear he planned not to let me escape him a third time.

However, I wasn't planning on letting him catch me. I waited until he stepped a little closer. Once he was an inch away, I leaned over the side and swiped a paw at the fountain water. The green liquid splashed right into his face. Hexxus sputtered and used a forepaw in an attempt at clearing the water up his nose. Meanwhile, I made use of the distraction to escape. I ran but that darn old cat kept up. He was sure to catch me and Zero wouldn't be rescuing me this time. I had to get rid of him myself.

Stopping in front of one of the work tents, I turned around, readying myself to face him. I watched as he stopped a short distance. I let him have the illusion he was in control. When he got close enough, I raised my paw, feeling the extending of my long, silvery claws and the sharp tips of my fangs as a low growl built in the back of my throat.

_I'm warning you. Get back or I swear, I'll rip out your neck! _I hissed back at him.

Hexxus snickered, daring to step closer. _Feisty! I like that in a mate._

_I said _back off_!_

"What's going on out here?" Both of us turned to see a familiar rag doll pop her head out from the tent. I'd been happy to see Zero, but seeing Sally was about a thousand times better as her eyes landed on us.

"Now what's gotten into you two?" she asked, more to herself than to us. Quickly, I turned on my heel and sprinted behind Sally's legs. Knowing she wouldn't understand me, I made a frightened mewling sound, shifting my gaze from her to Hexxus. Hexxus tried to make a sympathetic purr, but to my favor, Sally picked up on the situation.

"Oh no. Don't try to act cute, Hexxus." Apparently, Hexxus had more of a reputation than Zero had let on. He tried another innocent plead, but Sally was not falling for it.

"She's not interested, and I won't let you bully this poor little cat." She then stuck out her hand and swatted at him. "Go on, shoo!"

Surprised, Hexxus let out a short _meow_ before running off like someone had lit his tail on fire. I felt both extremely happy and relieved. I looked up at Sally. She was just so awesome when she got assertive and sassy. She really needed to bring out this side of herself more often. I tried to thank her, but it came out in more of an appreciative purr.

"I don't think he'll bother you anymore, sweetie," Sally said, smiling down at me. "Now, why don't you run along and play. I need to get back to work."

"Merow?" I cocked my head, making her laugh. She then disappeared into her tent. Here was my chance! If Zero couldn't find Jack, perhaps I could somehow make Sally understand what happened to me—not to mention I did **not** want to risk Hexxus spotting me alone again. So I followed her into the tent.

There wasn't much inside. It was a simple little work area, hardly something one could call a tent, considering the lack of full covering. From what I could tell it all looked the same to what I had seen in the movie: a cracked mirror, lots of red fabric, a basket of sewing materials, and a dressing manikin. I looked around and spotted Sally sitting in front of a foot peddled sewing machine looking down at something.

I was rather curious to what she was doing and soon found myself padding over to where she sat. Her head was down so she didn't see me. The table was tall but I managed to jump up thanks to my new cat legs. I did not even make a sound. Keeping light on my feet, I walked a little closer. Sally was looking at something on the table. Her eyes focused on it while her mouth set to a firm frown. I followed the path of her gaze to find she was staring at a photo of Jack. It was the one he had given to her back at the Town Hall; the portrait of Jack in the pumpkin patch with the traced over sketch of his Santa Claus—pardon me, "Sandy Claws"—outfit.

She let out a sad sigh before standing up to replace the picture on her wall. With another mournful look at the portrait underneath, Sally turned back to her task. It was not until she sat down that she noticed me. "Oh! What are you doing here?" she asked. "Did you come in here to hide from old Hexxus?"

"Mew, mew!" _You have no idea._

"Awe, I am glad I was able to help you," Sally said, giving me a soft smile. "He really is sweet until a pretty cat like you comes along. Then he tends to forget his manners."

I huffed. _Manners my butt. He's a world class pervert._ Sally chuckled at my reaction, making me happy to see her smile.

"Well I would love to play, but I need to finish this. If you like, you can watch me work, though it might get a little boring."

"Mew." Sally laughed again before sitting back down at her sewing machine and continued to work on the suit.

I sighed. If only there was some way I could get Sally to understand me; I could tell her I had been turned into a cat, and then maybe we could find a way to turn me back into myself. Looking around, I was sadly disappointed to find that there was nothing I could use to get a message to Sally. Being a cat limited me to using materials not requiring thumbs and unfortunately, most everything around required the use of such things, or telekinesis, neither of which I possessed at the moment.

Seeing there was nothing else I could do, I sat down to watch her work. She had already cut the fabric just right, and now she was piecing it all together. Sally looked so focussed. Her precision was so precise, making sure all her stitches were tight and perfect. I had never been much of a sewer myself, but Sally had a real knack for it. Probably one of the requirements of being a rag doll. I knew the suit would look great, however, watching her put it together was a wonder in itself. Though, I felt a little bad knowing this suit would be horribly ruined when the military would shoot Jack down.

_Well… Only if I couldn't get a certain skeleton to notice his lovely little doll_. The thought made my tail curl. _Okay, now I'm getting more like a cat. Focus Will! You need to let Sally know who you are and fast!_

As if she had heard me, Sally mumbled, "I sure hope Jack likes it. He's so focused on his plans, and I am happy to help, but… I wish I could be sure that it will not all end in a disaster."

_Oh Sally_, I mewled, wanting to offer her comfort. _Don't worry. We will fix this mess, somehow._

Sally turned to me and smiled. "Trying to comfort me, huh?" she said, reaching over to scratch my ear. "Thanks. It's funny, but I feel like you understand me. I only wish Jack would listen to my warning." She pulled back her hand to resume her work.

Part of me wanted to wait until she finished, but I really needed Sally's help. I started to stand up when I noticed a rather tempting basket of yarn. No! Could not allow myself to get distracted.

Shaking my head, I pressed on. I crawled across the table and walked over to Sally. I mewed quietly, hoping to grab her attention, but it was hopeless. She continued to sit quietly at her sewing machine. I pouted, and then without thinking, I jumped down and started to weave around her legs, nuzzling my cheek against her skin. I felt a rumbling in my chest rise from my throat, and soon I was purring. Actually purring!

Sally giggled, her machine turning of as her foot left the pedal. "Well, I guess you just want attention, don't you?" I felt small hands scoop me up to set me on a soft lap. I curled my legs under me as Sally then began stroking my back. I couldn't help it. Her gentle fingers gliding in my fur felt wonderful.

"Aww, what a sweetie." She scratched behind my right ear and I was in heaven. My purring intensified from the pleasure I was feeling. _Maybe being a cat wouldn't be so bad…_

"Hmm…" I heard her murmur. Sally then picked me up and carried me back over to the table. As she set me down to rummage through her sewing basket, I cocked my head, puzzled over what she was doing.

"Ah-ha! That's just what I need!" Sally exclaimed before turning back towards me. She smiled and held out a long piece of ribbon. The fabric was bright red and had a little shimmery effect to it. Unable to help myself, I began to bat at it with my paw. It was actually kinda fun. I tried to catch it in both paws when Sally pulled it back. I pouted at the loss of the new toy.

"Now just hold still one moment," she told me. She reached over and wrapped the ribbon around my neck. She fiddled with it for a moment before pulling back, a satisfied smile on her face. "There. What do you think?"

I tried to turn, but I could not get my head to angle just right. I jumped from the table and walked over to the mirror. My reflection showed Sally had tied the ribbon into a bow around my neck. It looked really nice. I turned and said thank you. "Meow!"

"I am glad you like it," Sally replied. "You look like one of Jack's little Christmas presents." She then picked me up again, and sat back down in front of her sewing machine to continue petting me.

"I am never going get anything done with you around, huh?"

_Keep scratching me like that, and you definitely won't._ I was enjoying the pampering for a few minutes when we were interrupted.

"Sally, are you here?"

"In here, Jack," Sally called, halting her ministrations. I let out a disappointed mewl but then perked up. Jack! Jack was here?! I looked up as the smartly dressed spook entered the room, his characteristic skeletal grin nearly splitting his face in two.

However, his focus was on Sally and the usually cheerful skeleton had an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry for running late, Sally," Jack apologized, "but I needed to talk to Glenn and Ned about making a few adjustments to their teddy bear design, and then Zero wanted attention…"

Sally smiled and shook her head. "Oh, it's all right, Jack. I know you're busy. " She let her hand glide over my back again. "Besides, I had this little kitty keeping me company."

Jack looked at me and smiled. "Well, hello there. I don't think I've ever seen a cat like you before," he noted, stroking my fur. Again, my newfound purring reared up, making my favorite Burton characters laugh.

"Quite an affectionate little thing," Jack said. "And such lovely fur. Can't say I've ever seen any of the cats around here with this coloring before."

_Yeah, you brought me here, Bonehead. It's Will_, I said but of course, all either of them heard was a series of _meowing_. I wanted to try again, but then Jack began scratching under my chin and all rational thought left my mind. I knew I should be trying to tell them, but darn it, I could not help myself. It felt so nice! I tilted my chin. _Uh, just a little to the- Ah, that's the spot!_

"Me too," Sally added. "Every cat I've ever seen was black. I wonder where she came from?"

Jack seemed to be pondering the thought when the sound of barking caught all our attention. We turned to see Zero flying in through the tent. He was barking frantically, and trying to get Jack's attention.

"Ah, there you are, Zero," Jack said, patting his dog's head. "I know you want to play but right now I need to speak with Miss Sally."

_But it's important!_ Zero barked.

_Forget it_, I told him, standing up from Sally's lap. _He'll never figure it out._

_Will!_ Zero flew to my side, his sheet wagging frantically. _I was so worried. When I couldn't find you, I thought you wondered off, or Hexxus found you again._

"Oh look," Sally stated. "It looks like Zero found himself a new friend."

Jack chuckled. "I think you are right. Zero never seems to have trouble with cats. And the two appear to like each other." He turned his attention to us. "Well then, why don't the two of you go off and play while Sally and I work on our project?" he suggested.

Zero pouted. _But what about…?_

_I told you Zero, it won't work_, I repeated. I jumped down from Sally's lap and began walking toward the door. _Let's face it. Without some way to talk to them, neither of these two can help. Maybe I can just wait outside the Witch Shop until Helga and Zelda get back._

_No way! There's got to be a something_, Zero protested. He looked back at his master as Jack bent over to see what Sally had finished making.

_Yeah right. Only way Jack would notice is if it were Christmas related, or…_ And that was when it hit me. _Got it!_

_Got what?_

_No time to explain_, I said quickly. _Just follow my lead._ I ran us back over to where Sally kept her supplies. I knocked over the basket and then dug through the items until I found what I wanted: a large ball of snow-white yarn.

_Yes! This'll be perfect!_ I then ran to hide under Sally's sewing machine. When I was sure Jack and Sally weren't looking, I motioned Zero to follow. He flew under the table to join me. I freed the tip of the yarn, passing it to him.

_Okay. Just hold this end of the yarn, and be ready to pull when I say so, okay?_

_I don't get it._ I turned to see Zero giving me a puzzled look. _Just what are you planning to do?_

_Remember when I tricked Jack into kissing Sally a few nights ago?_

_Not really but what's that gotta to do with turning you human?_

I answered with a wicked grin. Still not quite sure what I was planning, Zero just nodded and took one end of the yarn in his mouth. Once he was set, I turned my attention to my targets.

Jack and Sally had moved from the table and were now standing before the mirror. Apparently, Jack had changed into the full outfit Sally had made whole Zero and I had been talking. It was only a red suit. Sally had yet to add the white fluffy trim or belt, but Jack still looked pretty good.

"It looks wonderful, Sally," Jack replied as he inspected himself. "You have done a marvelous job. Though it does feel a little loose in the pants."

"Oh, no problem. Let me just grab my pins and take them in a little." Sally quickly grabbed her pincushion and started pinning in the areas while Jack remained perfectly still.

With both of them occupied, neither saw me as I rolled around the yarn. I batted the ball this way and that way. I wanted to appear like a cat just playing around—part of me actually was, but I needed the ruse to disguise my true intentions. I had the ball about three-fourths of its original size when I was spotted.

"Oh dear," Jack said, "I hope you didn't need that yarn, Sally."

Sally turned her head to see me, but she only smiled. "Oh no, I didn't need it, but I'm glad someone found a use for it."

I gave a playful meow and batted the ball again. They laughed a little before turning back to adjusting Jack's pants. I gave the yarn ball another swat. It went right between Jack and Sally; direct hit. I ran after it, my tail brushing against Sally, my fur tickling her leg and making her laugh. I circled and weaved around them a few more times. Jack would catch glimpses of me, but he was too preoccupied with holding still for Sally to notice what was happening. And of course, Sally put all her concentration into her work, so it was like I was completely invisible to both of them. I could have been dyed neon pink and wearing a strobe light on my head, and still neither of them would pay attention to me. I couldn't ask for a better set up.

By the time Sally had all her pins in place, my yarn ball was about the size of a marble. "That should do it, Jack," she said, setting the pincushion on a nearby counter. "I will try to have the adjustments ready for you by tomorrow."

"Thank you Sally. I knew I could count on you for this," Jack exclaimed.

"You're welcome. Just be careful when you take them off," Sally reminded. "I made sure not to pin your regular pantsuit, but you still want to be careful not to catch yourself."

"Oh yes, thank you for reminding me."

Sally just smiled and began to walk away so Jack could remove the pants. Even though he wore his regular suit underneath—I still have absolutely no idea why anyone would want to wear two suits at once, but I guess it was a modesty thing. However, as she took a step to the side, she had to quickly stop herself before she tripped.

"Sally, are you alright?" Jack asked as she righted herself.

"I'm fine" she assured him, "but I'm afraid Zero's new friend got a little carried away with the yarn."

Jack look down and his eye sockets widen as both he and Sally witnessed my handiwork. I glanced at Zero to see him snickering. He finally understood what I was up to. While Sally and Jack were distracted, I had successfully wound the yarn all around the tent, specifically twisting around Sally and Jack's legs. They were stuck.

"Oh dear. Sally, I am so sorry."

"Jack, there's no need for you to apologize," Sally replied. "I should have put my things up where the animals couldn't get into them. I'm sure if we go carefully we can get around this mess." She started to walk away but her foot caught in the yarn again, this time causing her to trip. She would have hit the ground but Jack was faster. He grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled Sally towards him before she could fall.

_Now Zero!_ I yelled.

Zero tightened his grip and pulled on his end of the yarn. All the unraveling I had done tightened the string, especially around Jack and Sally's legs, locking them together. And because Jack had grabbed Sally at the same moment, their balance was off. They fell to the floor with a loud _thud_.

_That didn't sound good_, Zero said. He flew over toward them. I felt a little bad by how hard they hit the ground. I walked over next to Zero to make sure they were okay. Suddenly I didn't feel so sorry.

I could have sworn Sally was the one on her back when they fell, but they must have rolled because now Jack was the one lying flat on his back while Sally was sprawled out on his chest. The two were also covered in yarn. Sally had her head tucked into Jack's neck while clutching tightly to the front of his shirt. When she opened her eyes she let out a small gasp. She tried to move but Jack's arms were wrapped tightly around her, one arm around her back and the other holding her head to him. His eyes were tight shut, though I couldn't tell whether it was from the pain of the fall or if he had knocked himself out and was still unconsciously trying to protect Sally from getting hurt.

"Uh… J-Jack?" she muttered. Obviously she was embarrassed by their situation but still concerned for him.

When Jack's eye sockets finally opened he looked right up into Sally's blushing face. He seemed a little confused for a moment. Then his sockets grew so big I thought he'd crack his skull. I wasn't sure whether it was from how they landed in the fall or from how he was holding onto her, but boy! Did his bones turn white.

"I…I…I…" He couldn't talk.

I, on the other hand, finally broke down and started laughing. My sides hurt and I fell over as I struggle to get control of myself.

_D-Did you see his face! HA! Oh, oh my ribs!_

_Oh wow!_ I looked up to see Zero. _Never thought I see my master at a loss for words._

_Are you kidding me?_ I asked, finally catching my breath. _This is even better than when I got him to kiss her._

Zero cocked his head and then his eyes lit up. _Wait! That kiss you mentioned; the one with the two standing under that funny plant. T__hat was you?_ he asked with a large smile. I nodded._ Oh no way! I've been trying for months to get these two to spend time together. I always knew Sally had feelings for him and I hoped he'd see that._

_Really? Well, I'm glad someone else sees it too. Wait! If you knew, then why didn't you do anything when Sally was watching Jack in the graveyard? You knew she was there. Why not let Jack know?_ I asked accusingly.

_I did! _Zero insisted. _When he went off into the woods, I pleaded that we go back, but he thought I wanted to play fetch. Well, I do love fetch, but I got sidetracked and then there was those funny doors that really freaked me out… Hey, wait a minute!_

He turned around and glared quizzically. _How in spook's name do _you_ know about that?_ he asked accusingly. _We were the only ones there that night. And don't try to tell me you heard it from Jack or Sally because Jack didn't know she was there, and there's no chance Sally'd ever tell anyone that._

_Uh…_ Well now I'd done it. Rule Number One: don't break fourth wall. Before I could get the chance to answer, Jack and Sally were talking again.

"Jack, are you hurt?" Sally asked, pushing herself up. Some of her hair spilled over her shoulders and lightly brushed Jack's cheekbones.

He swallowed as if his mouth were dry, and then chuckled nervously. "No, no. P-Perfectly fine. A little sore along my spine, but I'm alright. What about you? You weren't hurt were you, Sally?"

Sally just shook her head and smiled at him. "I'm all right, thanks to you."

"Well, I'm happy to hear that."

"Umm, Jack…" Sally looked to the sides. She seemed apprehensive when she turned back to Jack. "Perhaps we should get up. I wouldn't want you to be embarrassed if someone walked in."

"Oh, right!" he exclaimed. "My sincerest apologies, Sally. I guess my mind wandered off there for a moment." They both started laughing.

_Oh for the love of…_ I muttered. _Just kiss her already!_

_Hey Will, what was the plan here again?_ Zero asked, changing the subject yet again.

Taking a deep breath, I explained, _I had hoped that Jack would think this setup was familiar. For crying out loud, I did this twice already but guess third time really isn't the charm._

_I think you're overcomplicating it. Don't get me wrong_, he added when I glared at him._ This was hilarious, and I mean that, but it didn't really point to you._

_Hmm… I guess your right. It was still pretty fun._

_Definitely. Now, lets figure out a real plan. I know! Why not write a message?_

_Zero, that was my _first_ plan, but in case you forgot, cats don't have thumbs._

_There's other things you can use._

_Like what? Jack isn't the smartest with things right in front of his nose. Ergo, this whole Christmas scheme he has going. Not to mention Sally's oh-so obvious feelings for the man._

_Okay, point for you, but still, there must be someway of getting a message to them._

I sighed. It did not really seem possible. Glancing to the side, I saw that Jack was now sitting up and trying help Sally. He pulled at the yarn in hopes of finding a way to untangle them. Unfortunately, he was only making things worse. He got his hands knotted together from trying to separate the individual strings of yarn. Sally finally had to stop him and do it herself when Jack managed to tangle both his arms at an angle. I could not help noticing how she blushed each time her hands brushed against his boney fingers.

"I'll have you free in just a moment," she said. "Sorry it's taking so long. You probably have other things to check on before Christmas."

"Don't apologize, Sally," Jack insisted as his arms were freed. "I'm the one who got us even more tangled with my impatience. Besides, all I have left to do is see to some of the new toy designs." He chuckled. "I just hope no one went too crazy with their painting. We wouldn't want paint everywhere."

His statement gave me an idea. _Zero, I have another plan!_

_You sure it'll work this time?_ he asked in a skeptically teasing tone.

I rolled my eyes. _Haha, very funny._ Then I waited until Jack and Sally had most of the yarn off before walking over to them. I gave a little meow, nudging my head against Jack's femur.

He looked down and laughed. "Well there's the little troublemaker. Did you do that on purpose?"

"Meow!" I purred, thinking to myself, _More than you will ever know._

Jack raised a brow as I walked away. "You know… If I didn't know any better, I would say that cat looks rather smug, as if she planned all this."

"Jack, that's silly," Sally stated. "I'm sure she was only playing. Besides, why would a cat have any reason to tangle us up in yarn?"

"I guess you're right," he admitted. "That's more like something I would expect from Will."

"Now Jack…"

"Sally, you and I both know she's almost as mischievous as those pesky Trick or Treaters. I wouldn't be surprised if the girl was plotting something right now. Though, come to think of it, I haven't seen Will all day."

"Neither have I. Last time I saw her she was painting ornaments," Sally added, though she didn't seem too worried. "But I'm sure she's around. Maybe she took that little dog of hers for a walk."

Jack did not look as convinced. He started going on about the mistletoe thing again, and something about my "immature" behavior. As much as I wanted to berate him, I knew meowing my complaints would do nothing. So instead, I used that as my distraction to sneak behind them to start phase one of my plan. Earlier, while Sally had been untangling the yarn, Jack had slipped out of his red jacket. He placed it conveniently to the side. Abandoned and unprotected. Again, I could not have asked for a better set up, though this time I had to be quick.

I grabbed the neck of the jacket in my teeth and sprinted toward the opening. I heard someone yell, "Get back here," behind me but I kept on running. Already I could hear the sounds of two sets of footsteps chasing after me. One was obviously Jack as he kept shouting at me to come back with his jacket. The other had to be Sally. Though it was taking them a little longer to catch up. By now it had gotten really late and oddly there were still creatures about. Probably all working late to make sure their projects were perfect for Jack. Some tried to stop him to ask for his opinion but Jack, albeit politely, rushed past them. While the two of them had trouble catching up, I managed to zip through the crowded street.

Zero eventually flew up beside me. _This is your plan?_

_Prt o i._ It was hard to talk and the material tasted awful. Seeing as I was struggling, Zero took up another section of the jacket. At first I thought he would take it away but as he continued flying at my side, I realized he was still willing to help me. We kept running. Meanwhile, I kept my eye out for something; the second phase of my plan.

_Over here_, Zero shouted, dropping the jacket. I followed him under one of the work benches. It took a moment for me to catch my breath.

_Okay, we have the jacket. Now what?_ Zero asked.

I looked around until my eyes landed on some discarded cans. Walking over I took a closer inspection and got a whiff of paint. _Help me get these open._

Together Zero and I pushed heavily on the cans. It took a little effort, partly from trying not to breathe in the strong odor, but we were able to tip both containers over. We were surprised to find the cans were already open, so Zero and I didn't have to figure out how to get the paint out. Black and red mixed together in a large puddle. I reached out my paw into it and pulled back. It was cold.

_Still not getting the plan here_, Zero whispered.

I shushed him. _Just wait for it._

_Wait for what?_

"Aaah! Who knocked over the paint!" I recognized the Mayor voice. I turned to give Zero a smug grin when the tablecloth was pulled back, revealing our hiding spot. Jack was the one holding the tablecloth. He looked down on us as if we were a couple of children caught doing something naughty. Behind him Sally was trying to catch her breath while the Mayor was having a panic attack over the spilled paint. There were others around but all my attention was on Jack.

"There you two rascals are! Now just look at the mess you've made."

Zero whimpered next to me. I hated that he was getting in trouble. He had just been trying to help me. Hopefully when this whole mess was sorted out I could convince Jack to give the poor pup a treat. I watched as Zero floated over to Jack. He had large, pitiful eyes and he gave his master's hand a lick.

Jack sighed and patted his head. He then turned and picked up the discard red jacket. Luckily, none of the paint had spilled on it. He handed it to Sally and tried to calm down the Mayor.

Meanwhile, I got to work. I had little time to waste. Launching myself, I splashed into the paint puddle. A couple splatters went here and there, but no one seemed to mind. I kneaded my forepaws into the paint to make sure I had enough. Once I was sure my paws were coated, I leapt out and started marking the side street. It was difficult to get my lines just right but I needed it to be big enough for Jack to see. Al and Kat always made fun of my tiny penmanship so this time I needed to go big.

When I was on the third letter, I heard Sally gasp behind me. "Jack look!"

I looked over my shoulder and watched as everyone turned around to survey my handiwork. It was a little crude but being pressed for time didn't give me much of a chance to be fancy. I just had to get out a basic message. I looked down and smiled, hoping they would get the message as I added the final line to my message. I stood back and read what everyone else did.

HELP ME!

I looked back at Jack and held my breath.

"Help?" Jack finally said aloud. "What in the world?"

"What does it mean?" someone asked.

"It's peculiar," another said.

"Who wrote that?"

"Think it was that funny looking cat."

"Cats can't write."

"I've never seen a cat that could write."

"Oh great, now there's more of a mess to clean. We'll be entirely off schedule now!" That was the Mayor. Only he would see this as a kink in his overworked planning.

Jack quickly silenced everyone. It looked like he was going to say something when Sally stepped forward. "Sally, be careful."

"It's alright, Jack, I don't think she's dangerous." She turned and crouched on her knees, Jack's jacket folded tight against her.

"What's wrong, little kitty?" she asked softly.

"Meow!" I stepped back and splashed in the puddle to write another message.

I AM WILL

Sally gasped. "Jack, you better see this!"

He took a step forward and bent on one knee in front of me to look at the words. He did a double take before finally his questing eye sockets met my pleading eyes. He stared at me for a moment like he was unsure what he would to do. I silently prayed that he would understand.

I was startled when he moved forward and picked me up. I felt a rush of wind as Jack stood to his full height. It was a little dizzying as he turned me this way and that, looking for who knows what, but finally he stopped. He held me out at arm's length and studied my face one more time. And then…

Jack laughed.

I couldn't believe it, he was laughing. Sally had to actually take me from his hands because the laughing fool nearly dropped me to grab his ribcage. I could tell Sally and the rest of the town seem thoroughly baffled by their town leader's sudden giggle fit, but I was getting down right irritated.

_This is SO not funny, Jack Skellington!_ I hissed. But that just made him laugh harder.

"Jack, what in Halloween's name is so funny?" the Mayor asked, his worried face showing clear concern for his Pumpkin King.

Jack finally managed to calm down, wiping a tear from his eye. He turned to address the Mayor. "Everything's fine, Mayor. I'll see to this getting cleaned up. Everyone just go back to what you were doing."

There was a slight pause but soon everyone scattered until Jack, Sally, Zero, and myself were left.

"Jack, honestly, what was that all about?" Sally asked. "I hardly think this situation is funny."

Jack chuckled. "My apologizes. I guess I just couldn't help myself." He turned to me with a smirk. "What is that delightful phrase you like to say? What goes around comes around?"

"Jack, you're not making any sense," Sally protested. "Can you please tell me what is going on?"

"Sally, it would appear I have discovered what has happened to Will. And I have also discovered the cause for that scene back in your work tent." He looked down and had the nerve to tickle my chin. "This odd little yellow cat is none other than our missing Will."

I swatted at his hand but missed as Sally pulled me back to look at her. I saw the concern in her eyes as she asked, "Will? Is that really you." I nodded my head. "Oh, you poor thing? How did this happen to you?"

"I believe I know," Jack interrupted. "Earlier Helgamine and Zeldaborn wanted to show me a special treat they were working on for the Christmas gifts. However, they mentioned they would have it ready by tomorrow as their first attempt didn't produce the result they were looking for. Now I understand; Will must've been helping them and got herself changed into a cat."

"If that's the case, then why were you laughing?" Sally asked. Jack snickered a bit, and I looked back to see he was earning a rather unamused stare from his dearest friend. "Jack, this is serious. You shouldn't laugh! What if Will is stuck like this?"

"I'm sorry," he explained, "I was only laughing because I feel Will has gotten a little comeuppance for all the tricks she's pulled. But not to worry. The Sisters will be back tomorrow and I'm sure they'll have something that will turn her back to normal."

"I hope so. In the meantime–" Sally handed me off to Jack. "I suggest you take her back to your house, Jack. It's already getting dark and I don't think it's safe for Will to be out while she's like this. Hexxus has already been harassing her."

"Don't worry. She'll be in good hands."

"Well, alright then. Goodnight Jack. Goodnight Will."

"Goodnight Sally." He waved her off before turning to head for his home. I tried to wriggle out of his grasp but Jack held me with a firm arm. "Oh, I don't think so, little kitty cat. I promised Sally I'd keep an eye on you, and I never break a promise."

_You'd better put me down. If you had eyes, I'd claw 'em._

"I have no idea what you're saying, and I can only imagine what it is. But don't worry, Will. I know the Sisters can turn you back to normal. In the meantime, at least this way I can keep a better eye on you. Though I'm not sure if you're more troublesome as a cat or a girl?"

_Buddy, you just wait till I'm human again_, I purred at him as we reached the gate to Skellington Manor. _Trust me, Mister. I'm SO getting you back for this!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: After the Story**

"And that's what happened," I finished, "so now you know."

"That sounds like a bad trip," Zack said, slowly nodding his head.

"Wait, I'm confused," Al asked, slightly puzzled. "I thought the Witches said you were only a cat for four hours."

"I was," I answered, "but the potion lasted another day. You see, when the Sisters arrived back, they explained that the potion they used in the spell was to make me a cat was only temporary. It would just take a day or two to wear off. I may have only been a cat for a few hours, but I was slowly reverting back to human. I was basically like an animorph."

Al's eyes widened. "You were a kitty human?!" she asked

"Yep. Try waking up with furry pajamas that don't come off, add in ears and a tail, and it was one crappy morning. I couldn't even wear my pants because my tail kept getting in the way, so I spent half the day hiding in the bathroom until Sally came over with a dress I could borrow."

Zack snorted. "I totally get tails getting in the way," he said with a chuckle. Al stilled and slowly turned to face her boyfriend.

"How would you know that?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

Zack winked and kissed her cheek. "I'll tell ya later."

"Or sooner if my spin lands on you," I added before throwing a pillow directly at his head. It hit him right on the nose. "And I told you two to keep it PG tonight."

"Cheek kisses are totally PG, girl!" Al defended, kissing Zack's nose. "So are nose kisses."

"Ugh, enough kissey-face you guys. I held up my end of the bargain so lets get back to the game." I reached for the bottle and held it up. "Whose next?"

"I believe it is your turn, Precious," Puck commented. I rolled my eyes.

We played for another hour. Many embarrassing dares took place, including Puck downing a smoothie—the combination of pizza, Orange Crush and mint toothpaste making him hurl from both nastiness, and not being apart of his regular diet; Zack having to put on one of Al's bikini tops and do the Truffle Shuffle anytime someone said the word chimichanga—he had to do it all night and received no mercy from either Al or I—and Al standing for ten seconds with ice cubes down her bra.

So far, I managed to stay out of the closet. I knew Al and Zack were plotting to come up with a dare so embarrassing I would have no choice but risk Seven Minutes of Heaven, but they were sadly disappointed when I always picked Truth. I would rather relive embarrassing moments from high school than risk one of Al or Zack dares. That didn't stop them from trying to make Puck refuse on his turn, but every time I when I thought he would, Puck willingly accepted the challenge.

For some reason, Puck only payed interest if I managed to land the bottle on him. He would gladly answer their prying questions, or perform a ridiculous dare. The whole time both Zack and Al would cheer him to turn it down, but he always did it. It was almost like they were waiting for something.

"Winner, winner. Chicky dinner!" Al shouted, bringing me back to focus. The bottle was pointed at me. I looked up in anticipation of what other embarrassing fact I would have to answer until I noticed the wicked grins on Al and Zack faces.

Puck had been the spinner.

"Oh great, this should be interesting." I leaned back and propped myself against the back of the lounge chair. "Alright Puck, Truth. What do you wanna know?"

"Hold the phone!" Zack said, stoping Puck before he could ask my Truth question. "You HAVE to pick a dare."

"No I don't!"

"Yes, you do!" Al stated. "You've already picked Truth like twenty-seven times. Rules say you gotta do dare."

"Since when have those been the rules?" I argued. "The game goes that the person asks Truth or Dare, and whatever the person responds is what they have to do. It doesn't matter how many times in a row you do it."

"Alright Ms. Prude," Al said, leaping up and running out of the room only to return with a pair of dice. "Lets get one thing clear. It's only because you are my bestie that I'm giving you one chance: roll a ten or higher and you can pick Truth. Anything less and it's Dare, dear sister."

I was about to protest but the girl cut me off. "And if you chicken out, or refuse to roll my fabulous Pirate dice, it's to the closet!"

"You can't do that!"

"Watch me," Al said, smirking and cocking a hip.

Zack laughed. "I'll back your play, babe"

This was ridiculous! Al was just being a poor sport. There were no rules to how many time a person could pick Truth. If there were, we would have established that at the start of the game. Both of them just knew how much I didn't want to kiss Puck, and it was pissing me off! Why were they so intent on it? Part of me thought about flying off but I looked over and saw Al had also brought out a butterfly net, hiding it "discreetly" behind Zack. That option was out. I could fight my way toward the door, but Al and Zack would gang up on me, and despite how irritated they were making me; I didn't want to turn into a bat hybrid to fight them off. I might be mad, but I don't want to hurt my friends. Still, that left me in the corner.

I took the dice. "This is just because I made you put ice down your bra…" I muttered angrily.

"More than likely." Al smirked. "Now roll!"

I shook the dice in my hand. One. Two. Three. Go! The dice rolled from my palm to the center of our circle. The first one landed on six but the other die was still spinning. I held my breath.

_One._

Six and one together makes seven. Lucky Seven. Not so lucky in my book.

Al clapped. "That's less than ten, ladies and gentlemen! And I'm an accounting major so it's a fact," she said, snapping her fingers.

I glared over at her, wanting nothing more than to give her a piece of my mind. I held my tongue. It was my own fault and now I had to take a dare. A dare from Puck. I drew my eyes to find him with a smug grin on his face.

"Let's just get it over with. Go on Puck, give me your best shot. But remember the rules!" I warned. No way I was letting him dare me into the closet.

"Oh, I remember." He paused for a moment. I couldn't tell whether he was just trying to build up the suspense, or if he really did need a moment to think it over. The slight flash of a fang tip gave me my answer.

"Alright, I am ready to throw the gauntlet." Puck then stood up and crossed the room to where I was sitting. He got down on one knee before me and took my hand in his.

"My challenge to you is this," he spoke. "Accompany me this Friday evening to dinner at a venue of my choosing."

My jaw dropped. He wanted me to WHAT?!

"Mother mercy… You kiddin' me?" Zack muttered, exchanging looks with Al as Puck continued.

"I will call for you at an appointed time and I trust you to behave as a proper date, including proper dress and pleasant manner, **and** you shall remain at my side the entire evening until sunrise the following day. Refuse and Alice gains the privilege of placing us in the closet. However…"

I was going to say something—particularly something that would make my grandmother gasp—when Puck took his hand from mine to place his index finger over my lips. "If you try to cancel, or barter your way out of this contract, then I will see you in the closet for the appointed seven minutes.

Puck rose back to a standing position and looked down at me like he was already the victor. "Those are the terms of my challenge, sweet blood orange," he said."You can accept, or perhaps you wish to skip to the goodnight kiss?"

"ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE!" I shouted, and was surprised when I heard Al shout the same thing. I turned my focus back on the vampire. "There is no way I'd **EVER **agree to something like that!"

"Stand down you Blood Sucker!" Al suddenly lept to my defense. "I'm all for fun and games at Will's expense, but no way on God's green earth am I going to allow you a date with my peachy. That is against the rules!"

"Actually, I am within my rights, Alice," Puck replied calmly.

Al cocked an eyebrow and slowly shifted her weight to one leg, propping up on a cocked hip. Zack scooted back slightly as she spoke, "Prove it."

"I have a sudden inkling that this could be a bad thing," Zack muttered, rapidly glancing between Puck and Al.

I stared at him. "What are you talking about?" He didn't answer me, though he had a small hint of a smile. "He's completely out of line. We all agreed to the rules and he's freaking breaking them!" I suddenly felt like I was about regret my words.

Zack bit his lip. "Tsk, tsk, tsk! The rules were, and I quote: 'Whoever the bottle points to must answer truthfully or complete the dare. However, there will be no asking too personal questions and absolutely no daring of any kind of inappropriate conduct, including no kissing, cuddling, or any other PG-13 related things seen in movies, books, or whatever Alley Cat and myself do.'"

There was a twinkle in his eye and a cruel smile formed on his lips as he continued. "And 'If anyone is uncooperative and refusing to partake in any way, that person will have to do Seven Minutes of Heaven with whomever the spinner chooses. No exceptions,'" he quoted perfectly. "That about sum it up?"

"Okay, you call Al and me anytime you need help trying to remember things for calculous and literature, but you can remember something I said three hours ago _word for word_!"

"That's homework. This is important," Zack replied.

"You jerk!" Al decked him in the arm.

"Oww! What the heck, Alley Cat? I'm on your side," he argued.

She hit him again, yelling, "That was different! I'm all for making Will getting some lip from a guy when I'm here to watch her back, not letting her go off with some random dude I don't know!"

"I can assure you, Alice, that Willa shall be well protected in my care," Puck interjected.

"And another thing." She turned her rage-filled eyes from Zack to Puck. "Call me Alice one more time! Go on, I dare ya!"

"GUYS!" I waited until I had everyone's full attention. "Look, as much as I hate to say it, these two boneheads have a point. A date isn't breaking the rules."

"Then you accept my offer?" Puck asked. Was that a spark of hope behind that conniving grin?

I sighed, more like groaned, as I meet him with a deadpan stare. "Yes."

"Excellent!"

At that moment, the lights came back on and the movie began playing again. A quick glance outside showed that the neighborhood had received power again. The storm was over.

"Okay, party's over," Al yelled, standing up and pointing a finger at the door. "Everyone of the male gender get your ass out of our house!"

"Ah, babe, don't be like that," Zack pleaded. "We were just starting to have fun."

But Al turned one of her murderous looks on him, sending Zack back into the door. "You're on my list, Zackary Chester Pemberton." Oh! Full name. That boy was in trouble. "You just earned yourself a ninety-day probation."

"Ninety days!"

I laughed. "You heard her. Now, get out before she grabs the chainsaw. Oh–" I quickly pointed to Puck who had wisely moved over to the door. "–Don't forget to take _that_ with you."

While Zack tried to persuade Al to lessen his punishment, Puck and I were at a standstill. I glared hard at him but he kept that arrogant smile about him. Then, he folded one arm in front of him and bowed at the waist.

"I look forward to our date, my sweetest blood orange," he purred, sending a cold shiver of dread up my spine. He then reached for my hand but I pulled it back before he could touch me. He smiled and shrugged it off. "Until Friday, my love. I shall see you, shall we say, seven o'clock?"

"Get out!" I flashed my fangs at him and a low growl crept from my snarled lips.

Puck chuckled. "Seven it is then." He then stepped out of the house and faded into the night. Al practically threw Zack from the door and slammed it shut, locking it and turning the deadbolt for good measure. With a heavy sigh she slid to the floor in an exhausted heap.

"Remind me to have his number blocked from my phone," she moaned, rubbing her temples. "I'll have to keep an eye out to make sure he stays away."

"And I'll make sure to block as many of the please-forgive-me gifts I expect he'll be sending," I joked. It earned me a snort and soon we were both laughing.

When we managed to calm down, Al got up to give me her best apology hug. "Look, sorry about that," she said. "It really was a crappy move."

"I should've seen it coming."

"Still, you didn't have to accept," Al noted. "Seven minutes really isn't that long."

"Yeah but I'd rather not encourage him," I replied. "Besides, he's not the only one who can find a loophole."

I watched as Al's head tilted to the side in confusion, but I didn't bother to explain. Instead, I turned to walk to the hall closet. I opened the door and retrieved a wind breaker and my black boots. As I was zipping up my boots, I heard Al ask, "Going somewhere, Gorgeous?"

"Yep. Don't worry, I should be back before one." I quickly strode into my room and grabbed my skeleton key from the top drawer of my jewelry box. I was just about to insert it into the closet door when I heard Al enter the room.

"You know, it's polite to knock first," I mock-scolded.

"Just where are you going?" she asked.

"Where do you think?" I countered. Placing the key in the lock, I turned it and opened the door to a moonlit graveyard. I looked back at Al with a half grin.

"I'm gonna be trapped alone with a vampire on Friday. Figured I'd ask the Vampire Brothers if pepper spray and a taser will protect me, or if I'll need crosses and a wooden stake."

**The End**


End file.
